SallyJones1998 gets in ULTRA MEGA DEAD MEAT
Card Legend * Super Smash Bros 4 ~ Graduate Forever and get picked up by parents or guardians * Fruit Nibblers ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion * TinyCo Games ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion * Best Fiends ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $895 quadrillion * Max & Ruby ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $890 quadrillion * Minecraft ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $885 quadrillion * VBS Memory Buddies ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $885 quadrillion * Wii Party ~ 200 years off and and receive a reward of $880 quadrillion * Just Dance Series ~ 195 years off and receive a reward of $875 quadrillion * An American Tail DVD ~ 190 years olff and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion * Battle For BFDI ~ 185 years off and receive a reward of $875 quadrillion * My Little Pony ~ 180 years off and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion * Littlest Pet Shop ~ 175 years off and receive a reward of $865 quadrillion * Animal Jam ~ 170 years off and receive a reward of $860 quadrillion * Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood ~ 165 years off and receive a reward of $855 quadrillion * Muppet Babies ~ 160 years off and receive a reward of $850 quadrillion * Muppets ~ 155 years off and receive a reward of $845 quadrillion * Disney Movies ~ 150 years off and receive a reward of $840 quadrillion * Adventures Of The Little Koala ~ 145 years off and receive a reward of $835 quadrillion * Charlie And The Chocolate Factory ~ 140 years off and receive a reward of $830 quadrillion * Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory~ 135 years off and receive a reward of $825 quadrillion * Inside Out ~ 130 years off and receive a reward of $820 quadrillion * Ice Age ~ 125 years off and receive a reward of $815 quadrillion * BFDI ~ 120 years off and receive a reward of $810 quadrillion * TutoTOONS ~ 115 years off and receive a reward of $805 quadrillion * Bronze, Silver and Gold Medals ~ 110 years off and receive a reward of $800 quadrillion * Shima shima tora Shimajiro DVDs ~ Detention for 1 hour * Shimajiro A World of WOW DVDs ~ Detention for 2 hours * Maple Town VHSs ~ Detention for 3 hours * PB&J Otter ~ Detention for 4 hours * Get-Along Gang ~ Detention for 5 hours * Spiffy Pictures Logo ~ Suspended for 2 days * Wonder Pets Logo ~ Suspended for 3 days * Caillou ~ Suspended for 5 days * Teletubbies ~ Suspended for 6 days * Little Airplaine Productions Logo ~ Suspended for 2 weeks * Know The Alphabet VHS ~ Suspended for 3 weeks * Rainy Day Numbers Show VHS ~ Suspended for 4 weeks * Sesame Street Alphabet Jungle Game VHS ~ Suspended for 5 weeks * Sesame Street Great Numbers Game ~ Suspended for 9 months * Connie The Cow ~ Suspended for 10 months * Oobi ~ Suspended for 11 months * The Upside Down Show ~ Suspended for 12 months * Phred On Your Head Show ~ Suspended for 13 months * NOGGIN Logo ~ Suspended for 14 months * Nick Jr Logo ~ Suspended for 55 months * PBS Kids Logo ~ Suspended for 60 months * Barney Exercise VHS ~ Suspended for 65 months * Barney‘s Great Adventure VHS ~ Suspended for 70 months * The Wonder Pets Save The Wonder Pets DVD ~ Suspended for 75 months * The Wonder Pets Save The Bengal Tiger DVD ~ Suspended for 80 months * The Wonder Pets Save The Dinosaur DVD ~ Suspended for 90 months * The Wonder Pets DVD Collection ~ Dead Meat and Expelled Forever * Rampage (2018) DVD ~ Super Dead Meat and Expelled Forever